Me And My C
by Nesyarera
Summary: Kyungsoo seorang yeoja cantik dengan ceritanya hingga dia pergi meninggalkan semua hanya untuk melupakan itu semua, Hingga pada akhirnya sesuatu memaksanya untuk kembali. Itu menjadi alasan utamanya./ "Aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu," Kyungsoo / "Ini bukan salahmu," / CHANSOO slight HUNSOO / HUNBAEK / HUNHAN / KAIBAEK / GS / Badsummarry
1. Me And My C Chapter 1

**PREV :**

 _"Ah ya, dia putriku namanya Sehyun, Oh Sehyun," jelas yeoja itu berbinar, "Dia tadi menghilang saat aku sedang memilihkan baju untuknya, makanya aku tadi mencarinya dan tak sengaja menabrak anda,ehm,maafkan aku."_

 _"Bukan masalah," Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya keudara, "dia anak yang manis, baiklah kau begitu aku permisi dulu," ucap Chanyeol membungkuk dan berlalu. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu setelahnya._

 _"Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya," gumam Chanyeol setelah berlalu. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum manis setelahnya._

 _._

 _._

 **NEXT CHAP :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME AND MY C**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan meeting bersama clientnya diluar kantor. Posisinya sebagai seorang CEO Park Corp. sebuah perusahaan IT terbesar di korea dan bahkan beberapa negara luar korea serta beberapa bidang bisnis lainnya seperti property dan hotel memaksanya untuk melakukan beberapa meeting baik didalam ataupun luar kantor. Saat ini dia sedang mengendarai mobilnya kembali menuju kantor, tapi saat di tengah jalan sebuah cafe dipinggir jalan menarik perhatiannya. Dia menghentikan mobil dan segera memakirkannya untuk masuk kedalam cafe itu.

Tring,

Bel kecil diatas pintu berbunyi saat Chanyeol membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam cafe yang lumayan rame itu. Dia melangkah kesebuah meja yang berada di dalam dan pojok belakang cafe. Seorang pelayan mendatanginya untuk menawarkan beberapa menu padanya.

"Permisi tuan, mau pesan apa?" sapa pelayan itu ramah, Chanyeol membuka menu sebentar dan menutupnya sebelum menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Satu ice coffe dan caramel cake," Pelayan langsung menulis dan pergi.

5 menit kemudian pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan Chanyeol.

"Selamat menikmati," ucapnya sebelum berlalu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan laptop dan beberapa berkas setelah kepergian pelayan itu, untuk memeriksa beberapa berkas yang baru dikirimkan oleh anak buahnya. Sesekali dia menyesap ice coffe didepannya dan kembali fokus kedalam laptopnya. Fokusnya tak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara cafe yang cukup ramai, hingga bel diatas pintu kembali terbuka berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Tringg,

Dia melepaskan pandangannya dari laptop untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Mata Chanyeol membulat dan berbinar saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung digerai bebas sedikit ikal dibagian bawah, gadis itu memakai gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan, dikakinya dia memakai high heel senada dengan tas tangan yang sedang ditenteng ditangan kanan berwarna peach, tasnya sedikit tertutupi oleh jas putih yang sedang dipegangnya - _seperti jas dokter_.

Mata Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan yeoja itu dari pertama masuk hingga akhirnya duduk di meja depan meja Chanyeol, membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Cantik," gumam Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat yeoja itu. Tapi senyumnya perlahan memudar saat dia ingat bahwa yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang dia temui dimall bersama putrinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat bahwa yeoja itu pasti sudah menikah.

"Sayang sekali," monolognya dan kembali fokus kelaptopnya. Walaupun beberapa kali Chanyeol masih mencuri pandang pada yeoja yang sedang memesan sebuah milk shake strawberry dan cake strawberry. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana yeoja itu menikmati minuman dan cakenya, begitu menggemaskan dan lucu menurutnya.

.

.

.++

"ASTAGA!"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan secara tiba-tiba dari meja depannya tempat yeoja bermata bulat itu duduk. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang saat ini sudah bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuntun seorang yeoja bermata sipit yang sedang menggendong anak kecil. Yeoja bermata sipit itu terlihat menangis dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu mendudukan yeoja sipit itu di kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun-a, apa yang terjadi?" tanya yeoja bermata bulat itu dengan nada kawatir kepada yeoja sipit bernama - Baekhyun. Baekhyun makin menangis dengan memangku anak kecil itu.

"Hiks, Kyungsoo, Hiks," rancau Baekhyun sesenggukan kepada yeoja mata bulat yang ternyata bernama -Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung untuk menenangkannya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih anak dipangkuan Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya. Setelahnya dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh cafe, yang ternyata saat ini sedang memperhatikan mereka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memanggil pelayan.

"Iya nona, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ucap pelayang itu saat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa bantu aku membawa ini kemeja sana?" Kyungsoo menunjuk makanan, minuman dan barang-barangnya diatas meja. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai membereskan barang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan kemeja lain yang terletak dipojok ruangan karena lebih sepi dan tidak terlalu mencolok, meja tepat disamping meja Chanyeol. Pelayan selesai menata ulang barang Kyungsoo dimeja.

"Tolong tambah satu teh madu gingseng, satu susu hangat sama satu coklat cake ya," ucap Kyungsoo sebelum pelayan itu pergi, "Ohya bisa minta handuk dan air hangat." Pelayan itu kembali mengangguk.

Kyungsoo kembali fokus dengan Baekhyun yang masih menangis didepannya, dia melirik anak dalam gendongan yang mulai menangis.

"Baek, kau harus diobati," ucap Kyungsoo kawatir melihat luka dan lebam di wajah. Baekhyun tak menjawab.

.

.

.+

Chanyeol dari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun didepannya hanya mampu terdiam dan menggumam.

"Kyungsoo," gumam Chanyeol saat mendengar rancauan Baekhyun menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Dia tersenyum dan masih terus memperhatikan dibalik laptopnya saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pindah ke meja sampinya. Dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, antara sedang, bingung dan berdebar.

"Bahkan dia begitu cantik saat terlihat marah dan kawatir," gumamnya tersenyum.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Dia begitu marah dan kawatir pada Baekhyun teman dan saudara sepupunya yang saat ini sedang menangis dan beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Dia harus segera mengobati Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo juga bingung dengan anak yang sekarang dalam gendongannya, dia kawatir anak itu akan menangis saat melihat dia mengobati Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar badannya berusaha memanggil pelayan untuk membawa anak itu sementara agar dia bisa mengobati Baekhyun, tapi karena cafe sedang ramai membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil pelayan. Tapi seketika matanya berbinar saat tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo melihat sosok namja bernama Chanyeol sedang duduk dimeja sebelahnya sedang sendiri. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan kemeja samping dengan anak itu digendongannya.

"Permisi, C-chanyeol-ssi?" ucap Kyungsoo setelah berdiri tepat didepan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sedang menatap laptopnya mendongak menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ya?" jawab Chanyeol. Sial kenapa dia kesini? batin Chanyeol

"Ehmm, kita pernah bertemu di mall saat aku tak sengaja menabrak anda," jawab Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ah ya, aku ingat," Chanyeol berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo, "ada apa anda disini?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ehm, maaf Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah aku menganggu anda? aku ingin menitipkan putriku sebentar, karena aku harus mengobati temanki," ucap Kyungsoo sedikit ragu, "apa anda keberatan?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, Sehyun benar?" Chanyeol menatap anak dalam gendongan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu dengan senang hati, ehmmm,"

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo," ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tenang saja Kyungsoo-ssi, Aku akan menjaga Sehyun. Sepertinya temanmu perlu segera di obati oleh dokter. Kau tidak membawa kerumah sakit?" ucap Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan Sehyun ke Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol-ssi, aku seorang dokter," jawab Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol kaget, "Sayang, jangan nakal ya, eomma hanya sebentar," Kyungsoo mencium pipi Sehyun membuat Chanyeol harus menahan nafas karena jarak Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma harum rambut Kyungsoo.

"Maaf merepotkan Chanyeol-ssi, aku permisi," ucap Kyungsoo setelah menjauh dari pipi Sehyun dan berlalu ke meja dimana Baekhyun duduk.

.

.

.++

Chanyeol langsung terduduk lemas dan Jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan Sehyun dipangkuannya sesaat setelah kepergian Kyungsoo. Sungguh Kyungsoo bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol gila. Bagiamana bisa seorang ibu dan istri orang seperti Kyungsoo bisa membuat seorang park Chanyeol yang biasanya dingin dan mempermainkan perempuan sekarang malah di buat tak berdaya hanya karena berada dekat dengannya.

"Oh Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa ini karma?" batin Chanyeol sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang mulai mengobati Baekhyun.

"Ajjussi," suara Sehyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar, dia menunduk menatap wajah gembil menggemaskan Sehyun yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa sayang?" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Cu-cu," Sehyun menunjuk gelas susu dimeja Chanyeol yang tadi dibawa Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil gelas itu.

"Sehyun-a mau susu ya?" ucapnya, Sehyun mengangguk imut, "Baiklah ini susunya," dia memberikan gelas itu ke Sehyun yang langsung meminumnya.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Sehyun, walaupun sesekali dia masih mencuri pandang ke meja sebelah dimana Kyungsoo -eomma Sehyun- berada.

"Ah sialan, kenapa aku?" batinnya saat melihat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum membuat Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah.

.

.

.++

Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mengobati beberapa luka ditubuh Baekhyun. Ada lebam di bawah mata, pipi, tangan dan pelipisnya serta beberapa luka sobek di ujung bibir, tangan serta pipinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya membersihkan luka sobek dengan antiseptik yang membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Akh,sakit Kyung," rancau Baekhyun, "ishhhhh," dia mendesis merasakan perih saat alkohol mengenai lukanya.

"Tenang Baek, kau jangan berlebihan malu sama Sehyun," gurau Kyungsoo, "siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Baek?" lanjut Kyungsoo masih terus mengobati Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam, dia menunduk sedih.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Pasti dia ya?" tebak Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku Baek," lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak, " Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ini bukan salahmu Kyungsoo, jangan meminta maaf," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang selesai mengobati lukanya.

"Tapi Baek, dia melakukan ini pasti karena aku," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan nadanya, membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya termasuk Chanyeol, "Aku mohon Kyungsoo hentika itu, ini bukan salahmu. Ini takdirku tak ada hubungannya denganmu," lanjut Baekhyun lebih pelan. Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon Kyung, bila kau terus menyalahkan dirimu kau membuatku semakin tak berarti Kyung. Tolong ijinkan aku untuk merasa sedikit berarti dengan menganggap bahwa ini takdirku dan bukan karenamu," ucap Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Baek maafkan aku," Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, "lupakan yang aku katakan, anggap saja aku sedang mengigau," lanjut Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Tangannya terangkat menghapus airmata dari wajah Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau naik apa kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan, "Oh Tidak! Kau tidak bekerja?" lanjutnya sedikit memekik membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengkit kaget.

"Yak! Bisa pelankan suaramu?" Baekhyun memukul lengan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, "aku tadi kesini dengan taxi. Mati aku! Aku lupa belum ijin ke mr Hwang," Baekhyun terlihat gugup dan takut.

"Mwo? Ah kau selalu," Kyungsoo ganti menjitak kening Baekhyun pelan, "Sekarang kau pulang keapartemenku dengan mobilku, aku tak bisa mengantarmu karena aku harus ada pertemuan dengan dewan rumah sakit setelah ini. Ohya, aku bawa Sehyun bersamaku, dan soal Mr Hwang kau tenang saja aku akan merayunya agar kau dapat ijin beberapa hari," lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Kenapa Sehyun kau bawa? Ishhh, menyebalkan," Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ayolah Baek, Sehyun putriku apa salahnya dia bersamaku," jawab Kyungsoo, "Sudah jangan protes, sekarang cepat pulang. Ini kunci mobilku," lanjutnya menyerahkan kuncinya ke Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo memanggil pelayan untuk membayar sambil dia membereskan beberapa barangnya. Setelah membayar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdiri menuju meja sebelah dimana Sehyum menunggu bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo melihat Sehyun yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Chanyeol yang baru dikenalnya. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana lembutnya cara Chanyeol memperlakukan Sehyun dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya saat Sehyun menggeliat. Dan saat Chanyeol membelai anak rambut Sehyun di dahinya. Membuat tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun yang disampingnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas memandang itu, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ehem," Kyungsoo berdeham membuat Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk menatap Sehyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Chanyeol-ssi," Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk.

"Kyungsoo, aku pulang sekarang ya," Baekhyun memotong obrolan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, dia melangkah mendekati Sehyun yang tertidur di gendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap bingung. "Sayang, Eomma pulang dulu ya," Baekhyun mencium pipi Sehyun. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan, namun Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Baek, Kau hati-hati menyetirnya," Kyungsok memeluk Baekhyun, "Tunggu aku dan Sehyun untuk makan malam bersama nanti," lanjutnya melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pergi ya," pamit Baekhyun, dan membungkuk sekilas kearah Chanyeol.

"Ah Chanyeol-ssi," Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Sehyun?" lanjutnya menunjuk Sehyun.

"Ah Ya," Chanyeol menyerahkan Sehyun ke Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu," Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi," pamit kyungsoo membungkuk dan memutar tubuhnya melangkah menjauh.

"Tunggu," suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo, dia memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekat ke Kyungsoo dan sedikit salah tingkah membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo saat tak ada kata yang keluar dari Chanyeol lagi.

"Ah, b-boleh a-aku mengantarmu?" ucapnya gugup, Kyungsoo mengeryit menatap Chanyeol, "Ah tidak maksudku kau membawa Sehyun pasti akan menyusahkan jika kau naik kendaraan umum, bukankah mobilmu dibawa temanmu tadi?" jelas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya heran, membuat Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah.

" _Ish Chanyeol bodoh, kenapa kau bicara bodoh dasar mulut bodoh_ ," batin Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, aku tak berniat jahat kau juga bisa membawa kartu identitasku buat jaminan jika kau tak percaya," lanjut Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir kaku. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ah bukan bukan," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya didepan, "Maaf bukan itu maksudku Chanyeol-ssi, apa tidak merepotkan? Sepertinya anda juga sedang sibuk?" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil melirik meja Chanyeol, Chanyeol menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah itu? Percayalah aku sudah bebas sekarang, aku hanya sedang membaca ulang selebihnya semua sudah selesai. Dan aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan," Chanyeol terkekeh.

Setelah beberapa kali penolakan dan beberapa kali bujukan serta penjelasan bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengantar kyungsoo akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, didalam mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya sambil memangku Sehyun yang masuh terlelap.

Selama perjalanan dari pertama masuk mobil hingga beberapa saat suasana hening tanpa ada yang memulai bicara, masing-masing berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri. Hingga suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Ohya, memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menghadiri pertemuan dewan Chanyeol-ssi, tapi sebelumnya aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu," jawab Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, tak perlu ada embel -ssi kita seumuran, Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ohya kita kemana dulu?"

"Kita ke cafe One dekat rumah sakit Seoul dulu, aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk merayu mr. Hwang agar mengijinkan Baekhyun istirahat beberapa hari Chanyeol- s ah , Chanyeol-a," Jawab Kyungsoo.

Ckittt,

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menginjak rem karena terlalu kaget. Dia menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ahhhh," Kyungsoo mengantur nafasnya karena terkejut dan berusaha menenangkan Sehyun yang sedikit terkejut juga, "kau kenapa Chanyeol-a?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat muka Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Ah Maafkan aku," Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah, "Hanya tiba-tiba ada beberapa hal yang membuatku bingung Kyungsoo," Lanjut Chanyeol setelah meminggirkan mobilnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Ehm, pertama kenapa temanmu tadi menyebut dirinya eomma ke Sehyun yang kau bilang putrimu? Apa kalian maaf berbagi suami? " Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada pelan takut menyinggung, Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar dan melihat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol setelah bertanya. Hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Tidak , tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berbagi suami dengan Baekhyun," Jawab Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menaikan alisnya, "Sehyun memang putrinya dan putriku, tapi kami sama sekali tidak berbagi suami Chanyeol-a, Suami Baekhyun bernama Oh Sehun makanya marga Baekhyun sekarang juga Oh termasuk juga Sehyun." lanjut Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tak mengerti? Bukankah kau bilang Sehyum putrimu?"

"Benar, dia memang putriku tapi bukan putri kandungku. Dia putri Baekhyun dan Sehun, sedangkan aku hanya sepupu Baekhyun, aku sudah menyayangi Sehyun seperti putriku sendiri makanya aku selalun menyebutnya putriku," jelas Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mendelik tak percaya hingga tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka membuat Kyungsoo tak tahan untul tak tertawa.

"Jadi,? Ah tidak maksudku trus suamimu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Suami?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku belum menikah Chanyeol -a." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar berbinar saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa dia belum menikah. Kyungsoo makin terkekek melihat sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan lucu.

"Benar Chanyeol-a, jadi apa bisa kita lanjut jalannya?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tunggu, satu lagi," Chanyeol mengangkat jari telunjuknya didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ehm, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk ehm merayu?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hahahahhah," Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tak tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang malah terdengar lucu ditelingnya, Chanyeol mematung dengan jantung berdetak kencang saat melihat Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia berharap dunia berhenti saat itu juga sehingga dia bisa menikmati keindahan Tuhan yang sedang dilihatnya ini.

"Hmmfht," Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya, "Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk merayu mr Hwang lebih baik kau jalankan mobilnya ke cafe yang aku tunjuk tadi," lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap menjalankan mobilnya menuju Cafe One.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

.

Ditunggu **Review** Dan **Like** nya


	2. Me And My C Chapter 2

**PREV :**

 _"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar berbinar saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa dia belum menikah. Kyungsoo makin terkekek melihat sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan lucu._

 _"Benar Chanyeol-a, jadi apa bisa kita lanjut jalannya?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum._

 _"Tunggu, satu lagi," Chanyeol mengangkat jari telunjuknya didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk._

 _"Ehm, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk ehm merayu?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal._

 _"Hahahahhah," Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tak tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang malah terdengar lucu ditelingnya, Chanyeol mematung dengan jantung berdetak kencang saat melihat Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia berharap dunia berhenti saat itu juga sehingga dia bisa menikmati keindahan Tuhan yang sedang dilihatnya ini._

 _"Hmmfht," Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya, "Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk merayu mr Hwang lebih baik kau jalankan mobilnya ke cafe yang aku tunjuk tadi," lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap menjalankan mobilnya menuju Cafe One._

 _._

 _._

 **NEXT CHAP :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME AND MY C**

 **.**

 **.**

.++

Chanyeol segera memakirkan mobilnya setibanya dia didepan sebuah cafe dengan plat nama One di depannya. Kyungsoo segera melepas selfbeltnya dan membenarkan posisi gendongan Sehyun. Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil dan memutar mobil membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo sambil keluar dari mobil, dia membenarkan posisi gendongan Sehyun.

"Biar aku saja," Chanyeol membawa Sehyun kedalam gendongannya, dengan Senang hati Kyungsoo membantunya.

"Kajja, kita masuk," ajak Kyungsoo sambil melangkah masuk kedalam cafe One.

Triinggg,,,,

"Selamat da,,,,eonnie," sambutan itu berubah saat melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang yeoja lebih muda dari Kyungsoo sedang berlari menyambut Kyungsoo, "eonnie akhirnya kau datang, aku merindukanmu?" lanjut yeoja bernama Tao itu ke Kyungsoo sambil memeluknya.

"Hai Tao-a, aku juga merindukamu," jawab Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Tao, "Ohya, oppa apa? Aku ingin meminta ijin meminjam dapur sebentar," lanjut Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Tao.

"Suho oppa ada didalam eonnie, aku panggilkan tunggu disana dulu," Tao menunjuk sebuah meja kosong disamping kaca yang langsung menuju luar. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kajja, kita tunggu disana dulu."

"Ini cafe siapa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk dimeja itu. Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ehm Ini Cafe Suho Oppa- temanku," jawah Kyungsoo terkekeh, "lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku," lanjutnya dengan sedikit berbisik, Chanyeol mendelik kaget mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba dada kirinya terasa sesak mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo,,,," teriakan namja dari arah dalam cafe menghentikan Chanyeol saat akan mengucapkan sesuatu ke Kyungsoo.

"Sialan, jangan bilang dia Suho yang di maksud Kyungsoo," batin Chanyeol saat melihat namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam. Namja itu tampan bahkan sangat tampan, lihat saja senyum angelic yang mempesona serta kulit putihnya dan juga oh Tuhan tatapan mata serta kharisma mempesonanya. Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati saat melihat namja itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Ah sialan, kenapa harus dia?" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ya Ampun Kyungsoo, berapa lama kau tak kesini eoh? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu," ucap namja itu terlihat mencembikan bibirnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat namja itu berusaha merajuk malah terkesan lucu.

"Ayolah Suho oppa, kau tahu bagaimana sibuknya aku harus membuka tubuh orang satu persatu," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Yakk! Do Kyungsoo, kau menyeramkan," Suho bergidik ngeri mendengar gurauan Kyungsoo, "Tao bilang kau ingin meminjam dapur? Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadi Chef lagi disini?" lanjut Suho.

"Ish kau Oppa, tidak aku tak ingin jadi Chef disini lagi. Kau terlalu pelit memberiku libur, aku lebih suka rumah sakit," jawab Kyungsoo bercanda, "aku ingin memasak sesuatu untuk mr Hwang Oppa, biar dia mau memberi ijin Baekhyun untuk istirahat beberap hari," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang bercanda Kyung, tanpa perlu kau rayu dia juga pasti luluh denganmu," kekeh Suho, "baiklah sana, eh tunggu..." lanjutnya terputus saat melihat sosok asing didepan Kyungsoo menggendong Sehyun putri Kyungsoo.

"kenalkan dia temanku Oppa," jawab Kyungsoo yang mengerti kebingungan Suho, "kau tunggu sini ya, aku masuk dulu," lanjut Kyungsoo berlalu.

"Ah ya, aku kim Joonmyun, panggil saja Suho," Suho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Suho-ssi, aku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol," Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan Suho.

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau Park Chanyeol dari Park Corp?" Suho memastikan, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yap benar Suho-ssi," Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Astaga, akhirnya aku bertemu langsung denganmu," ucap Suho sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi depaj Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh pada obrolan yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Hal itu membuat chanyeol beberapa kali curi tanya soal Kyungsoo, termasuk hubunga Suho dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Dia bilang aku mantan kekasihnya?" Suho memekik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Membuat Sehyun terbangun dari tidurnya, Chanyeol membenarkan posisi Sehyun menjadi duduk dipangkuannya. Setelahnya dia mengangguk ke Suho, "Ish jangan percaya padanya, kami bahkan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan kekasih bagaimana bisa aku jadi mantan kekasihnya, memang kata Baekhyun dulu Kyungsoo sempat menyukaiku sebagai cinta pertamanya. Mungkin dia masih terobsesi padaku," Suho mendelik tanpa sadar mendengar gurauan Suho. Dia sempat senang saat mendengar bahwa Suho bukan mantan kekasih Suho, tapi begitu menyesakkan saat mendengar bahwa Suho cinta pertama Suho. Chanyeol tersenyum getir memikirkannya.

.

.

.++

Terlalu asik mengobrol dan sedikit mencuri informasi soal Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Suho tak menyadri saat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disamping meja mereka hingga suara Sehyun terdengar.

"Eomma," membuat Suho dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hai sayang kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo mengusap pucuk rambut Sehyun di pangkuan Chanyeol. "Kajja," lanjutnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Oppa, aku pergi dulu, terima kasih dapurnya," ucap Kyungsoo memeluk Suho membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengeram menahan kesal.

.

.

.++

"Selanjutnya kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan One Cafe.

"Kita ke Hwang Corp." ucap Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tak menjawab hanya berdeham kecil. Sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda dengan Sehyun dipangkuannya.

Mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir apik di Basement Hwang Corp. Chanyeol hendak keluar dari mobil suara Kyungsoo menghentikannya, membuatnya harus menatap yeoja yang sudah membuatnya gila.

"Chanyeol-a, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, maafkan aku membuatmu berkeliling tidak jelas seperti ini. Sepertinya kau lelah, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri setelah ini," ucap Kyungsoo pelan seakan tak rela mengatakannya.

"Tidak, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku bebas hari ini, jadi ayo turun dan segera kembali kerumah sakit. Kau bilang kau ada pertemuan dewan kan?" jawab Chanyeol lembut namun tegas, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kajja," Chanyeol membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan membawa Sehyun kegendongannya.

Setelahnya entah sadar atau tidak tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo membawanya kelobby Hwang Corp. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya lembut. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kehangatan disana, entah apa yang dipikirnya Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak menolak saat tangan itu makin menggenggam erat tangannya. Bahkan tanpa dia sadari senyum kecil terlihat dibibirnya saat dia memandang tangan yang di genggam Chanyeol.

"Hangat," lirihnya.

"Ahhh kenapa aku bisa berfikir seperti itu, Kyungsoo ssdarlah. Kau bahkan baru bertemu dua kali dengannya," batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

"Kyungsoo-a," teriakan yeoja sesaat setelah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memasuki lobby Hwang Corp. Kyungsoo tak dapat menutupi senyumnya saat dia melihat yeoja cantik berdimple itu.

"Yixing-a," Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati yeoja itu, hingga tanpa sadar ikut menarik Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini sungguh kau?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Oh Tuhan Kyungsoo aku sungguh merindukanmu, kemana saja kau hah kenapa baru sekarang muncul didepanku?" Yixing menggerutu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Sudahlah Yixing-a, kalau kau merindukanku harusnya kau menyambutku bukannya menggerutu," Kyungsoo tertawa melihat raut sebal Yixing, "Sudah sudah, aku mau bertemu mr. Hwang, apa dia ada?" Yixing mengangguk.

"Eh?" Yixing baru terkejut saat melihat ada namja disamping Kyungsoo, dan melihat tautan tangannya.

"Oh aku lupa," Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya, "Kenalkan dia Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol-a dia temanku Yixing," Kyungsoo mengenalkan keduanya bersalaman.

"Kau dari One Cafe?" Saat Yixing melihat paperbag ditangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau langsung naik saja, Mr Hwang sedang diruangannya," Lanjut Yixing, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Bisa kau minta mr. Hwang untuk turun? Aku belum bilang padanya aku kembali," kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Mwo?" Yixing memekik, "Dasar kau, dia orang yang paling mencintaimu setelah orang tuamu dan kau belum memberitahunya kau kembali?"

"Ya, Semacam kejutan," jawab Kyungsoo enteng. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Yixing dibuat menganga, bahwa sekarang dia mengantar Kyungsoo menemui orang yang mencintainya.

"Bagus Chanyeol, Kau menyerahkan gadismu pada orang lain sendiri," batinnya meruntuki dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mr. Hwang, kau tunggulah disana," jawab Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setelah Yixing berlalu, Kyungsoo beralih pada Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Kita tunggu disana," ucapnya menarik Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode kesalnya.

"Sehyun sayang, sedang apa eoh?" Kyungsoo bercanda dengan Sehyun yang terlihat tenang dipangkuan Chanyeol sesaat setelah duduk.

"Ajussi, eomma," Jawab Sehyun senyum, Kyungsoo mengenyit bingung. "Ajussi tampan dan harum, Sehyun suka," jawabnya membuat Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Chanyeol seketika melupakan kesalnya saat melihat tawa Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi membuat dunianya berhenti.

"Ya ampun, kau dengar Chanyeol-a, kau mendapat fans baru sepertinya," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya.

"Itu sudah biasa buatku Kyungsoo," Chanyeol berlagak sombong membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Ya ya ya, untungnya aku tidak termasuk fansmu Chanyeol-a," Ucap Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Memang kau bukan fansku Kyungsoo, tapi aku yang jadi fansmu. Kau menarikku dari awal," batin Chanyeol.

"Kyung, Siapa Mr. Hwang?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol.

"Mr. Hwang?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dia lelakiku," jawab Kyungsoo, rahang chanyeol seketika jatuh mendengarnya.

"Kau,,,,"

"KRIS!" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memekik berdiri dan berlari menghampiri seorang namja tinggi bernama Kris, Chanyeol dibuat semakin menganga saat melihat Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Demi Tuhan siapa lagi ini?" gumam Chanyeol frustasi, "kenapa banyak sekali lelaki disekitarmu Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ajusssi," suara Sehyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, dia menunduk melihat Sehyun yang memandanginya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sehyun.

"Sehyun kenapa hem?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut.

"eomma," Sehyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol mengerti maksud Sehyun.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya -ada apa?. Chanyeol hanya menunjuk Sehyun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Chanyeol diikuti Kris yang tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol mendengus tak suka. kyungsoo meraih Sehyun kedalam gendongannya sesampainya dia di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau siapa?" suara Kris terdengar, dia menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Kris memutar matanya malas.

"Memang ada siapa lagi disini selain kau?" tanya tajam.

"Aku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol berdiri didepan Kris mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo hanya melirik dari ujung matanya sembari tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku tak tanya namamu, aku tanya kau siapanya Kyungsoo dan kenapa kau disini?"

Buset! Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan tajam namja didepannya, membuat Chanyeol mengeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa orang baru bertemu bisa-bisanya bicara kasar seperti ini.

"Aku kenalan Kyungsoo dan aku disini karena dia," Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo, Kris menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan dan hanya dijawab dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Baiklah," Kris menghela nafasnya, "Aku harus pergi, dan Kau Kyungsoo sayang kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," Kyungsoo hanya mengerling kearah Kriss, sebelum akhirnya Kris pergi.

"What the...! Sayang? Oh Kyungsoo kau membuatku gila," batin Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan Kriss bergantian.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kris, mood Chanyeol rasanya benar-benar hancur. Belum hilang rasa sebalnya soal suami Kyungsoo, Suho, penasarannya tentang mr. Hwang terjawab, dan sekarang ditambah soal Kris dan panggilan sayangnya. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat ini juga. Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang baru di kenalnya bisa membuatnya seperti ini?. Chanyeol bahkan menghiraukan Sehyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya bicara, pikirannya benar- benar berkecamuk saat ini.

Hingga sebuah suara menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dia menoleh dengan dahi mengkerut saat melihat seorang menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyerahkan Sehyun ke Chanyeol.

 _"Siapa lagi ini?"_

"Ya Ampun Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo membuka tangannya menyambut orang itu, orang itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol makin mengangga melihatnya.

" _Demi apa ini? Kenapa semua memelukmu Kyungsoo?_ " batin Chanyeol.

"Kapan kau kembali eoh? Dan kau tak pernah memberitahuku? Apa kau sudah tak menganggapku kakekmu hah?" tanya orang itu. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar omelan orang itu.

 _"Hah! KAKEK?"_ Chanyeol melongo tak percaya saat melihat orang yang masih terlihat gagah itu kakek.

"Apa kabar Mr. Hwang?" orang itu mendelik, "Oke oke kakek" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya melihat kakeknya mendelik.

"Aku kembali 2 bulan lalu kek, stop jangan bertanya apapun," Kyungsoo menghentikan kakeknya saat hendak berkata, "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan baru dan kepindahanku jadi aku tak sempat menghubungi kakek. Aku pikir eomma memberitahumu," lanjutnya. Kakek Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, apa kau tak memikirkan kakekmu ini yang selalu merindukanmu eoh? Dan lagi kenapa kau kesini setelah 2 bulan tak menghubungiku?" tanya kakeknya. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kakeknya yang masih terlihat menggemaskan ini.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan dan ini masakan khususku untuk kakek tercintaku" Kyungsoo mengangkat paperbag yang dibawanya, kakek Kyungsoo berbinar melihatnya, "Dan lagi, aku ingib kakek memberi ijin ke Baekhyun untuk istirahat beberapa hari dia sedang kurang sehat,"lanjutnya dengan muka memelas.

"Tsk, Pantas saja kau tiba-tiba perhatian ada maunya," kakek Kyungsoo menggerutu, "Tapi karena kau membawakanku makanan maka aku akan mengabulkannya," Kyungsoo memekik gembira sembari memeluk kakeknya.

"Kau terbaik," Kyungsoo mencium pipi Kakeknya, kakeknya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo tersenyum hingga dia matanya melihat Chanyeol yang memangku Sehyun.

"Siapa dia?" Kakeknya bertanya ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol memberi isyarat untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, saya Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk ke mr. Hwang. Mr. Hwang memperhatikan Chanyeol hingga tiba-tiba dia membulatkan matanya.

"Kau Park Chanyeol dari Park Corp?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya Ampun, ternyata benar rumor itu kalau kau masih muda tapi sudah begitu mengagumkan dengan prestasimu memimpin Park Crop." jelas Kakek Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo melongo tak percaya bahwa namja yang baru dikenal dan jadi supir serta pengasuh dadakan ini seorang CEO perusahaan besar seperti Park Corp.

"Itu berlebihan Mr. Hwang, aku masih perlu banyak belajar dari yang lebih berpengalaman," Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. "Mohon bimbingannya mr. Hwang." kakek Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kau merendahkan dirimu anak muda, tapi aku senang mengenalmu," jawab mr. Hwang, "tapi ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kyungsoo cucuku, apa kalian berk..."

"KAKEK!" ucapan Mr. Hwang terpotong saat Kyungsoo berteriak, tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Kakek Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah cucunya yang mencembikan bibirnya.

"Tenang Mr. Hwang saya hanya kenalan Kyungsoo saat ini," jawab Chanyeol menekan di kata akhirnya, membuat mr. Hwang tertawa dan Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Ish Kalian sama saja," Kyungsoo mendengus meraih Sehyun, "Kau yang terbaik Sehyun-a," Kyungsoo mencium pipi gembil Sehyun.

"Ajussi, appa," Sehyun meraih-raih Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mwo? Appa?" Kyungsoo mendelik ke Chanyeol, yang hanya di jawab cuek dengan mengangkat bahu, "Oh Tuhan kalian kompak sekali," Kyungso menggerutu. Membuat Chanyeol dan Mr Hwang tertawa.

"Ajussi Appa," ucap Sehyun, Chanyeol akhirnya meraih Sehyun lagi. Kyungsoo mencembikan bibirnya kesal.

"Ish, Baiklah mr. Hwang, sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini," Kyungsoo menatap sebal kakeknya yang masih tertawa, ucapan itu membuat tawa kakeknya terhenti.

"Kenapa terburu sekali?"

"Aku ada pertemuan dewan rumah sakit setelah ini, tapi tenang saja besok aku akan kerumah kakek bersama Baekhyun dan Sehyun, kita makan malam bersama," Jelas Kyungsoo saat melihat raut kecewa kakeknya.

"Benarkah?" kakeknya berbinar, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah kalian hati-hati," kakek Kyungsoo mencium kening cucunya dan pipi Sehyun.

"Kami permisi Mr. Hwang," Chanyeol membungkuk sebelum pergi. Setelah memberikan Sehyun ke Kyungsoo.

Mr. Hwang mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol "hati -hati."

Setelahnya Mereka berlalu ke mobil Chanyeol, untuk menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

TBC

.

Makasih buat yang udah sempatin review dan udah like FF ini ^^

Ch 1 : duduya, Yuri405, annisadamayanti54, shd612, zoldyk, Lovedudu1201, MutiahDwi, DOCY1261, kim cry soo, mdsdohksoo, yousee, thedolphinduck, nanachaan, Jerapinchansoo

Ch 2 : rensimutia1294, shd612, Park Eun Yeong, Nila Nabila, park28sooyah, annisadamayanti54, Caramellia, hunexohan, mdsdohksoo, ripusi1288, nanachaan, indriichan, thedolphinduck, Kaisooship, duduya, DOCY1261 , WKCS-hyun, Jerapinchansoo, dyodhe12, Ken

.

Maafkan ga bisa koment dan balas satu-satu buat reviewnya,,

Maafkan juga kalau ada typo atau yang kurang pas ya, ga sempet cek lagi nih,,

Dan maaf jika nantinya kalau tiba-tiba agak lama updatenya, tapi aku usahain selalu fast update kok ehhe :D

.

.

Ditunggu untuk **REVIEW** nya


	3. Me And My C Chapter 3

**PREV :**

 _"Kenapa terburu sekali?"_

 _"Aku ada pertemuan dewan rumah sakit setelah ini, tapi tenang saja besok aku akan kerumah kakek bersama Baekhyun dan Sehyun, kita makan malam bersama," Jelas Kyungsoo saat melihat raut kecewa kakeknya._

 _"Benarkah?" kakeknya berbinar, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah kalian hati-hati," kakek Kyungsoo mencium kening cucunya dan pipi Sehyun._

 _"Kami permisi Mr. Hwang," Chanyeol membungkuk sebelum pergi. Setelah memberikan Sehyun ke Kyungsoo._

 _Mr. Hwang mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol "hati -hati."_

 _Setelahnya Mereka berlalu ke mobil Chanyeol, untuk menuju rumah sakit._

.

 _._

 **NEXT CHAP :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME AND MY C**

 **.**

 **.**

.++

Mobil Chanyeol melaju menuju rumah sakit dimana Kyungsoo akan melakukan pertemuan dewan. Pertemuan kali ini dilakukan dirumah sakit cabang yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kantor Hwang corp. Perlu waktu 1 jam hingga tiba di sana. Chanyeol hanya diam sejak keluar dari kantor kakek Kyungsoo, hingga suara Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menyuapi Sehyun biskuit. Chanyeol menoleh ke Kyungsoo bingung, "Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah itu," Chanyeol salah tingkah, "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit bingung denganmu," jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya, seakan bertanya -maksudmu?- ke Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak lelakimu? Dari tadi kau menyebut semua lelaki yang kau temui lelakimu dari Suho, hm Siapa tadi yang tinggi dan memanggilmu sayang itu Kray atau Kris? terlebih bahkan mr. Hwang yang notabene kakekmu tapi kenapa margamu berbeda dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya, Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya kesal.

"Baiklah maafkan aku," Kyungsoo menahan tawanya, "Ternyata dari tadi kau memikirkan itu hah?" canda Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mendengus semakin sebal.

"Lelakiku ada banyak Chanyeol-a dan mereka diantaranya. Soal Suho kau pasti sudah dengar darinya kan, kalau dia adalah sepupu dari kakekku, dia sudah seperti kakak untukku dan aku serius saat mengatakan bahwa dia cinta pertamaku," Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya melihat reaksi Chanyeol, "Dia lelaki pertama yang membuatku kagum setelah appa dan kakekku, makanya aku bilang dia cinta pertamaku, Suho oppa adalah Suami Yixing yeoja berdimple yang ada di kantor Kakekku tadi. Dan yang tinggi dan memanggilku sayang tadi nama Kris anak dari kakak appaku dan dia kekasih Tao yeoja yang ada di one Cafe tadi, jangan kaget melihatnya bersikap seperti tadi dia memang selau protektif padaku karena kami memang sudah dekat dari kecil," jelas Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa margaku berbeda dengan kakek, aku mengikuti marga appaku yang bernama Do Siwon karena tak mungkin kan aku eommaku tak mengikuti marga suaminya." lanjut Kyungsoo, "Ohya, soal lelakiku yang lain masih ada salah satu yang mungkin kau temui nanti dirumah sakit, namanya Jongin sahabatku dia dokter sama sepertiku aku tak tahu dia bisa disebut lelaki atau tidak karena menurut teman-temanku dia menyukaiku," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" tanpa sadar Chanyeol memekik mendengarnya, "Ah maafkan aku," ucapnya saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehyun melonjak kaget.

"Hm,," Kyungsoo mengangguk, " Ada juga Chen, Taehyung, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Se...hmmm Sepertinya itu dulu yang bisa aku ceritakan, kalau memang kau bertemu lelakiku yang lain akan kuceritakan lagi," lanjut Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Dia melihat Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum yang tak tahu apa artinya.

"Ehm, maaf jika lancang," ucapnya lagi, "Apa ada diantara lelakimu yang kau sukai?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo membeku mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol melihat itu.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau menja..."

"Ada," ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Kyungsoo menjawabnya lirih yang masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut menegang mendengarnya. "Dari semua itu ada satu," lirih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dapat melihat kesedihan disuara dan mata Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Sudah lupakan pertanyaanku," Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang dan hangat. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ohya, satu lagi," Chanyeol terdengar antusias saat mengatakannya, Kyungsoo yang tadi menunduk bercanda dengan Sehyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Memangnya kau dari mana? Kenapa sepertinya semua orang tadi merindukanmu dan terkejut saat melihatmu?"

"Itu karena aku memang baru kembali dari Jerman Chanyeol-a," jawab Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menatap tak percaya, "Aku melanjutkan program specialku disana kurang lebih selama 2 tahun, dan setelahnya aku bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit disana hampir setengah tahun dan selama itu aku hampir tak pernah menghubungi mereka kecuali bila ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak," Jelas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku tak berniat kembali kesini, tapi orang tuaku memintaku untuk segera pulang membantunya mengurus rumah sakit disini mengingat mereka harus pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis disana," lanjutnya.

"Kau serius?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada orangtuamu," lirih Chanyeol, beruntung Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya.

"Ehm Chanyeol-a, apa benar yang dikatakan kakekku tadi bahwa kau dari Park Corp.?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Kyungsoo mendecak sebal.

"Kau tak bertanya! memangnya kenapa kalau aku dari Park Corp?"

"Aku tak enak padamu," Kyungsoo menunduk, "Kau pasti sibuk sebagai Seorang CEO tapi aku malah membuatmu menjadi supir dan pengasuh dadakan seperti ini," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau salah Kyung, bagiku ini menyenangkan. Aku dengan senang hati melakukan ini untukmu," Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Dia bisa merasakan desiran halus didada kirinya saat melihat Chanyeol saat ini, "Jadi jangan berfikir macam-macam Kyungsoo, kau memang baru mengenalku tapi aku tak berniat buruk padamu. Percayalah," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

 _"Hangat,"_ batin Kyungsoo menatap genggaman itu. Tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

.++

Perjalanan satu jam itu tak terasa karena mereka menikmati dengan berbagai obrolan menarik baik dari kehidupan pribadi, hobi dan pekerjaan. Semua terhenti saat mobil Chanyeol memasuki area parkir rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo melakukan pertemuan. Seperti biasa Chanyeol akan mengambil Sehyun dari gendongan Kyungsoo setelah turun dari mobil. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah sakit. Entah sadar atau tidak tangan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas menggengam tangan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo merona dan sedikit menunduk malu saat beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan berbagai arti.

Mereka sudah berada dilobby rumah sakit, saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sedikit menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia berjalan menarik Chanyeol menaiki lift tanpa berbicara hingga tiba di sebuah ruangan.

"Kau dan Sehyun tunggu disini saja," ucap Kyungsoo saat berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan itu, "Ini ruanganku, aku tak tahu pertemuan ini sampai jam berapa tapi aku usahakan secepatnya," lanjutnya menuju ranjang yang disiapkan untuk Kyungsoo tidur selama dia dirumah sakit ini, dia menurunkan Sehyun disana sambil mengeluarkan beberapa mainan dari dalam tasnya. Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Jangan heran kenapa diruangan Kyungsoo ada ranjangnya, karena itu adalah permintaan khusus Kyungsoo. Dan pihak rumah sakit dengan senang hati memenuhinya karena Kyungsoo adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit itu. Ya, rumah sakit itu salah satu anak usaha dari DO Corp perusahaan appanya yang bergerak dibidang kesehatan baik rumah sakit, obat dan alat kesehatan.

"Ah ya ini," Kyungsoo menyerahkan paperbag ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap paperbag dan Kyungsoo bergantian, "tadi aku masak 2 porsi untuk kakek dan itu. Makanlah, kau pasti lapar setelah mengantarku dan menunggu disini," Chanyeol berbinar mendengarnya, dia membuka paperbag dan mengeluarkan kotak makan yang berisi beberapa menu makanan.

"Wow, ini masakanmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sepertinya enak, terima kasih," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, pertemuan akan dimulai," Kyungsoo mencium pipi Sehyun yang sedang asik bermain, saat Kyungsoo hendak melangkah tangan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Ponselmu," Chanyeol menadahkan tangannya, Kyungsoo reflek menyerahkan ponselnya. Chanyeol menekan beberapa tombol hingga terdengar dering telpon, setelahnya Chanyeol mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo. "nomorku di nomor 1," ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Kyungsoo menekan angka 1 dan memunculkan nama C.

"C?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ya, C untuk Chanyeol," dia terkekeh.

"Baiklah, terserah. Aku pergi," Kyungsoo berbalik dan diam-diam tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

.

.

.++

Pertemuan yang dihadiri Kyungsoo ternyata memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Dia mengeram saat melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan bahwa hari sudah hampir gelap berarti pertemuan tadi menghabikan waktu 4 jam, 2 jam lebih lama dari pertemuan sebelumnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebar menuju ruangannya, pikirannya saat ini hanya 2 sosok yang sedang menunggu di sana. Kyungsoo menghiraukan siapapun yang memanggilnya hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol bahkan menghiraukan tubuhnya yang lelah. Dia sudah kawatir dengan Sehyun, terlebih Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali menghubunginya menanyakan Sehyun dan apa mereka jadi makan malam bersama.

Dengan tergesa Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangannya, dan segera masuk kedalam. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat keranjangnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol sedang terlelap di ranjangnya, tangannya dijadikan bantal Sehyun dengan Sehyun yang memeluk leher Chanyeol. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang, tangannya terulur membelai pipi Sehyun dan merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya beralih membelai rambut namja yang sedang memeluk putrinya. Dengan lembut Kyungsoo membelainya dan beralih kepipi, gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol melenguh merasa sedikit terganggu. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah damai Chanyeol saat tidur.

Setelah puas, Kyungsoo menepuk perlahan pipi Chanyeol agar tak membangunkan Sehyun yang sedang memeluknya.

"Chan,,, Chanyeol," Ucap Kyungsoo masih menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"Eungh," Chanyeol menggeliat pelan saat dia mulai mengerjap membuka matanya, "Kyung, kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo didepan matanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Maaf pertemuannya lebih lama dari perkiraanku," ucap Kyungsoo menyesal, Chanyeol menarik pelan tangannya dan tangan Sehyun setelahnya dia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, "kau pasti lelah dan bosan menungguku," lanjutnya menunduk.

"Tidak, aku menikmatinya," Chanyeol mengulurkannya membelai pipi Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya, "kau pasti lelah," lanjutnya saat Kyungsoo sudah menatapnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kajja kita pulang, Baekhyun sudah mencari Sehyun," ucap Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang ada dipipinya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan itu, walaupun dia tahu mereka baru mengenal, "Kau bersiaplah, aku akan membereskan ini," Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo membereskan mainan Sehyun dan barang-barang lainnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat kotak makannya sudah bersih tak tersisa.

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dia terlihat lebih segar setelah mencuci wajahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menggendong Sehyun yang sedang tidur dibahunya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang katanya mau membeli minum terlebih dahulu. Dilobby rumah sakit langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat bertemu dengan namja tampan berkulit tan teman seprofesinya - _Kim Jongin_. Jongin melangkah mendekat hingga berdiri didepan Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan pulang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Pantas kau seperti terburu-buru tadi ternyata kau membawa Sehyun," lanjut Jongin tersenyum menatap Sehyun yang tidur, tangannya terulur mengusap pelan rambut Sehyun.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pulang, aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama karena aku tak melihat mobilmu di parkiran," jawab Jongin, "Kajja," ajak Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Jongin," Kyungsoo menahan Jongin dan menarik pelan tangannya, Jongin menatap heran, "aku tak bisa pulang denganmu, aku ber..."

"Ekhem," ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat mendengar dehaman seseorang dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakangnya membawa 2 gelas kopi panas di tangannya, "maaf menganggu," lanjutnya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, sedikit membungkuk ke namja didepan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menganggkat kedua tangannya menunjukan gelas ditangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ohya, kenalkan dia Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo mengenalkan Jongin ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap Jongin sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan - _Dia yang kau maksud tadi?_ \- . Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Ah, Maafkan aku," Chanyeol menyerahkan 1 gelas kopi ke Kyungsoo, "aku Park Chanyeol, salam kenal Jongin-ssi," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin masih terdiam menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian, sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin, Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-ssi," jawabnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo hendak bertanya, sebelum suara Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Maafkan Aku Jongin-ssi, kami harus segera pergi. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa lebih banyak berbincang," ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang tersenyum jahil.

"Ah Ya, tentu Chanyeol-ssi dengan senang hati," jawab Jongin.

"Jongin-a aku pergi dulu ne," Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin sebelum berlalu bersama Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bingung dengan suasana barusan.

" _Siapa namja itu?"_ gumamnya, _"ada hubungan apa dengan Kyungsoo?"_

.

.

.++

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah berada dimobil menuju apartenen Kyungsoo. Butuh waktu 30 menit perjalanan dari rumah sakit tempat pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan apartemennya. Chanyeol yang menyetir setelah perdebatan panjang karena Kyungsoo memaksa untuk menyetir karena takut Chanyeol lelah dan masih mengantuk.

"Dia menarik," suara Chanyeol memecah keheningann yang terjadi, Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, "Maksudku Kim Jongin, dia menarik," Chanyeol menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" jawab Kyungsoo bercanda.

"Ish Kenapa aku?" Chanyeol mendengus, "Maksudku dia menarik, apa dia orang yang kau sukai?" lanjutnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bukan," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "bagiku Jongin hanya sahabatku tak lebih, entah dengannya aku tak tahu. Jadi bukan Jongin yang aku sukai, menurutku dia lebih menarik daripada Jongin," lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalannya, berusaha menutupi dadanya yang kesal mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo.

" _Kalau bukan Jongin terus siapa? Oh Tuhan, Jongin saja sudah menarik bagaimana dengan orang itu? Sungguh berat halanganmu Chan_ ," monolog Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau membuatku penasaran," jawab Chanyeol menatap lurus jalan didepannya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melirik Chanyeol yang menatap lurus kedepan.

.

.

.++

Mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan apartemen Kyungsoo. Suasana hening dari tadi setelah Chanyeol menanyakan soal siapa yang disukai Kyungsoo. Bahkan sampai Kyungsoo sudah melepas self beltnya Chanyeol masih belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung, pasalnya dari tadi Chanyeol selalu berbicara banyak tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi pendiam.

"Ehm ini apartemenku," Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan dehaman, "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku Chanyeol-a," lanjutnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Sama-sama Kyung," dia mulai menjawab saat melihat wajah sendu Kyungsoo, "masuklah kau pasti lelah," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan menggendong Sehyun dibahunya serta membawa jas dokter dan tasnya. Dia cukup kesulitan sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelahnya Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, tapi entah kenapa dia masih berdiri disamping mobil Chanyeol.

Tok... Tok..

Chanyeol yang baru akan menjalankan mobilnya menoleh kearah sampingnya saat mendengar kaca mobilnya di ketuk. Dia melihat Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk, Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya saat dia melihat Kyungsoo memberi isyarat untuk menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah kaca terbuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Ehm, masuklah," jawabnya, Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung, "masuklah dulu keapartemenku, kita makan malam bersama," lanjutnya. Chanyeol terdiam, dia ragu harus menjawab apa.

Kyungsoo memasang muka memohonnya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menolaknya akhirnya mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Biar aku saja," ucapnya mengambil Sehyun ke gendongannya saat dia melihat Kyungsoo sedikit kerepotan dengan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum membantu membenarkan baju Sehyun. Setelahnya mereka melangkah masuk kedalam gedung apartemen Kyungsoo yang ada dilantai 12. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga tiba didepan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

"Aku pulang," Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak saat masuk kedalam apartemennya, "masuklah," Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ya ampun akhirnya kalian pulang," Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dari dalam apartemennya, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok di belakang Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong putrinya. "Eh?"

"Aku mengajaknya makan malam disini Baek," Kyungsoo menjawab kebingungan Baekhyun, "namanya Chanyeol, dia Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun-ssi," Chanyeol menyapa sedikit membungkukkan badannya, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan perlakuan sama.

"Ah malam Chanyeol-ssi, silahkan masuk," Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Duduklah dulu," Kyungsoo mengambil Sehyun dan memberikannya ke Baekhyun, setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya menidurkan Sehyun, "Aku kekamar sebentar," lanjutnya setelah Chanyeol duduk disofa.

Kyungsoo berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti baju. Tak lama Kyungsoo kembali keluar dengan baju santainya, kaos polos berwarna putih dipadukan dengan celana kain diatas lutut serta rambut digelung keatas melihatkan lehernya yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat manis. Chanyeol membeku menatap penampilan Kyungsoo saat ini, dia terpesona melihatnya matanya tak berkedip beberapa saat hingga suara Kyungsoo menyadarkannya.

"Maaf lama," Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya, "maaf ya sepertinya kau harus menunggu, aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam, sepertinya Baekhyun belum memasak mungkin dia masih kurang sehat, jadi dia menemani Sehyun tidur," lanjut Kyungsoo merasa bersalah harus membuat Chanyeol menunggu padahal dia yang mengajaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo," Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ayo kemana?" Kyungsoo menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang akan memasak, aku akan membantumu," Kyungsoo membola tak percaya.

"K-kau bisa me-memasak?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkukknya sambil menyengir.

"Tidak," dia terkekeh, "tapi aku bisa membantumu, memotong sayur mungkin?" lanjutnya salah tingkah. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah Ayo," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju dapur. Setelahnya mereka mulai memasak, Chanyeol membantu mengiris sayuran walaupun beberapa kali harus mendapat omelan dari Kyungsoo karena salah potong. Sedangkan Kyungsoo fokus dengan masakannya, dia memasak sup dan beberapa lauk seperti telur gulung dan bulgogi.

"Kyung," Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo yang masih fokus menghadap kompor, Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia sudah selesai memotong tinggal menunggu masakan Kyungsoo matang.

"Hm," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa memutar tubuhnya.

"Ehm, Kau tinggal dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berputar menatap Chanyeol setelah mematikan kompor. Masakannya sudah matang.

"Kenapa? Iya dia tinggal denganku," Jawab Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran, jadi suaminya juga disini?" lanjut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya paham maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol. Setelahnya dia tersenyum

"Tidak, hanya Baekhyun dan Sehyun. Sehun tidak disini, Kau tahu kan aku baru kembali ke Seoul 2 bulan yang lalu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sejak pertama satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa aku pulang adalah Baekhyun, karena dia juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku bersedia kembali kesini." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang, bisa tidak makan malam kalau aku harus menceritakannya," Kyungsoo terkekeh, dia berputar mengangkat masakannya dan membawa ke meja makan. Chanyeol mengikuti dengan membawa beberapa makanan lainnya.

"Sepertinya enak," Ucap Chanyeol menatap makanan yang ada diatas meja makan. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Duduklah," Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk, "Aku memanggil Baekhyun dulu," lanjutnya berlalu.

Tak lama Kyungsoo kembali kemeja makan diikuti Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol sedang Baekhyun duduk didepan Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga menikmati makan dengan tenang. Beberapa kali Chanyeol memuji masakan Kyungsoo yang sangat enak dimulutnya.

"Ini enak sekali Kyung," ucap Chanyeol disela acara makannya, dia makan dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan," Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Chanyeol sambil memberinya segelas air putih saat Chanyeol tersedak makanan karena bicara, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan heran Chanyeol-ssi kalau masakan Kyungsoo enak, dia kan Chef," jawab Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"Chef? Benarkah?" Chanyeol antusias, Kyungsoo mengangguk sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo.

"Dulu, sebelum aku pergi ke Jerman," jawab Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah dipipi Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, Chanyeol masih terus memuji masakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sesekali menggoda Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

TBC

Hai update lagi nih untuk **Me And My C Chapter 4**

.

Lumayan Cepet nih ya,biasanya update minimal 2 minggu sekali tapi hari ini pengen aja update ^^

Semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya, dan semoga masih banyak yang minat sama FF ini,.

So Far Sih aku masih semangat banget buat nyelesaiin FF ini karena baca review kalian

 **.**

 **MAKASIH YA *Kiss *Kiss *Kiss**

Buat yang udah sempat ninggalin jejak,,,,

Walaupun maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu tapi aku tetap terima kasih buat review sekaligus masukan buatku disaat lagi buntu untuk ngetik

.

Sekali lagi ini **REAL IDE SENDIRI** ^^

Jadi kalau ada kemiripan, typo atau apalah yang kurang berkenan mohon di **MAAFKAN** ya

.

Ditunggu **REVIEW** nya

.

 **NESYARERA**


	4. Me And My C Chapter 4

**PREV :**

 _"Ini enak sekali Kyung," ucap Chanyeol disela acara makannya, dia makan dengan lahap._

 _"Pelan-pelan," Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Chanyeol sambil memberinya segelas air putih saat Chanyeol tersedak makanan karena bicara, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil._

 _"Jangan heran Chanyeol-ssi kalau masakan Kyungsoo enak, dia kan Chef," jawab Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo._

 _"Chef? Benarkah?" Chanyeol antusias, Kyungsoo mengangguk sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo._

 _"Dulu, sebelum aku pergi ke Jerman," jawab Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah dipipi Kyungsoo._

 _Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, Chanyeol masih terus memuji masakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sesekali menggoda Kyungsoo._

.

 _._

 **NEXT CHAP :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME AND MY C**

 **.**

 **.**

.++

Setelah selesai makan malam Baekhyun memutuskan kembali masuk ke kamar menemani Sehyun tidur dan karena tubuhnya masih merasa lelah, sedangkan Chanyeol masih mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton tv menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci piring, dia tadi ingin membantu tapi di larang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai membereskan meja dan mencuci piring kotor saat dia mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Ting.. Tong,,

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu, Kyungsoo menggeleng menandakan dia tak tahu siapa yang datang. Chanyeol ikut berdiri saat mendengar bel itu terkesan tak sabar. Hal itu juga membuat Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke kamar kembali keluar melihat siapa yang datang.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu tanpa sempat melihat kelayar intercom, "Sia,,,,, S-sehun?" Kyungsoo menegang saat melihat siapa yang datang, tubuhnya mematung saat tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya.

"K-Kyungsoo," lirih Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo, "Akhirnya kau kembali Kyung, aku sangat merindukanmu," lanjutnya menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang mematung dengan sesak dipelukannya.

"S-sehun?" lirih Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menatap Sehun dihadapannya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Chanyeol menatap bingung apa yang ada didepannya, dia menatap bergantian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ada dipelukan Sehun.

 _"Sehun? Bukankah dia suami Baekhyun?"_ batin Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun yang masih mematung seperti ada ketakutan di matanya.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur setelahnya.

"S-sehun k-kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat berhasil lepas dari pelukan Sehun.

"Kapan kau kembali Kyung, kenapa tak menghubungiku eoh? Kau tahu aku mencarimu kemana-mana?" ucap Sehun berusaha mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo berhasil menghindar. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, Dia melirik Baekhyun yang masih mematung, bisa Kyungsoo lihat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Sehun mengikuti arah mata Kyungsoo, dia menegang saat menyadari sosok Baekhyun disana.

"B-baek h-hyun?" Sehun menatap tak percaya, "Kenapa kau disini? Sejak kapan kau tahu Kyungsoo kembali eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan mengintimidasi membuat Baekhyun menunduk takut.

"SEHUN! Apa yang lakukan hah? Baekhyun istrimu," ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun mencekal lengan Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun merintih, "LEPASKAN!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun membuat Sehun menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Dia tahu kau sudah kembali tapi tak memberitahuku Kyung," ucap Sehun keras.

"Aku yang melarangnya," Jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah keras, membuat Sehun membeku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau bohong Kyung, tak mungkin kau melakukan itu kan?" Sehun mendekat, Kyungsoo menggeleng, "aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku kan, aku juga merindukanmu Kyung," lanjutnya semakin mendekat membuat Kyungsoo semakin mundur.

"Tidak Sehun Tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kita sudah berakhir Sehun, sekarang kau milik Baekhyun dan Sehyun. Hentikan semua ini Sehun-a, aku mohon," Kyungsoo memohon, dia semakin terpojok.

Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempatnya, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang dia tahu dia tak menyukai ini. Terlebih saat dia melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dan menghapus air matanya, tapi dia tahu bahwa ini bukan tempatnya. Tangannya mengepal erat di samping menahan amarah.

"Tidak Kyung, kita belum berakhir, aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, hanya kau Kyungsoo hanya kau," Sehun mencekram bahu Kyungsoo erat.

"Hentikan Sehun Kumohon," lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"DIAM KAU!" Baekhyun terlonjak saat Sehun membentaknya.

Kyungsoo memandang sedih ke Baekhyun. Dia masih meronta dari cengkraman Sehun, hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol seakan memohon _-tolong aku_. Chanyeol menatapnya balik seakan memastikan apa yang dipikirkan benar, dia melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas membuatnya melangkah mendekat ke Kyungsoo.

"Ekhem," Chanyeol berdeham dibelakang Sehun membuat Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga cengkramannya lepas. Hal itu segera dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dan berlari mendekati Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol membuat Sehun menatap tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun dingin. Chanyeol membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, sebelum menjawab.

"Kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun menatap tajam kearah tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak bertanya namamu, yang aku tanyakan kau siapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Dia kekasihku," Kyungsoo yang menjawab, membuat Sehun menegang mendengarnya.

Termasuk Chanyeol, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tiba-tiba genggaman Chanyeol mengerat. Chanyeol menunduk menatap wajah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo balik menatap Chanyeol seakan bicara - _aku mohon katakan ya_. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo kecewa. Tapi semua berubah saat tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Kekasihku sudah menjawabnya Sehun-ssi, jadi aku tak perlu menjawabnya kan?" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengam tenang.

"Bohong!" Sehun mendengus, dia tidak percaya, "Kau jangan ikut campur," lanjutnya menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut campur saat itu berhubungan dengan kekasihku Sehun-ssi, dan anda?" jawab Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun, "Bagaimana anda bisa berlaku seperti tadi pada kekasihku padahal disini juga ada istri anda, dimana letak tanggung jawab anda?" Lanjut Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun mengeram menahan emosinya.

"Jadi, aku harap anda segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku mengusirmu," tegas Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat dia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi tapi aku belum percaya kalau kau kekasih Kyungsoo," Sehun mendengus dan menatap Baekhyun, "dan kau Baek, sekarang ikut aku," Sehun menarik Baekhyun.

"Sehun lepaskan Baekhyun," Kyungsoo meronta di pelukan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "C-chanyeol?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Sehun sudah menarik Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan Sehyun.

"Biarkan mereka, mereka harus menyelesaikan rumah tangganya sendiri," Chanyeol menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"T-tapi B-baekhyun hiks bisa hiks terluka Chan hiksss," Kyungsoo terisak, Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Sstt, tenanglah, aku orang pertama yang akan menghajarnya kalau dia melakukan itu," Chanyeol menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Chanyeol menuntun Kyungsoo kesofa. Tapi baru beberapa langkah tubuh Kyungsoo merosot beruntung Chanyeol menahannya sehingga dia tidak jatuh kelantai. Chanyeol melihat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan lemas, mukanya pucat dengan peluh di dahinya. Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja, segera dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal dan mendudukannya disofa.

Kyungsoo masih menangis.. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo demam, entah kenapa padahal dari tadi dia baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah, aku disini Kyung," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya. Dia duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Chanyeol ingin melepas genggaman tangannya untuk mengambil handuk dan air hangat, tapi terhalang oleh Kyungsoo yang tak ingin melepasnya.

"Jangan pergi," lirih Kyungsoo menggeleng. Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, aku disini. Aku hanya ingin mengambil handuk dan air hangat," jawab Chanyeol lembut, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melepas genggamannya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil handuk dan air hangat tak lupa dia membawa segelas air minum untuk Kyungsoo. Dia kembali keruang tengah dan menghela nafas saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hei," Chanyeol mendudukan diri di samping Kyungsoo tempatnya tadi, "minumlah," dia menyerahkan gelas ke Kyungsoo. Setelah minum, Kyungsoo kembali menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Chanyeol, hal itu membuat Chanyeol membeku, tapi jujur dia senang.

"Tidurlah, aku disini, tak perlu berfikir macam-macam," ucap Chanyeol membasuh Kyungsoo dengan handuk basah.

"C-chan,,,,,,"

"Aku Tahu. Besok saja bicaranya, sekarang kau harus tidur," potong Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo ingin membuka suaranya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin membantu Kyungsoo berbaring disofa tapi dia menolak dan tetap bersandar di bahu Chanyeol. Tak lama Kyungsoo terlelap.

 _"Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar terjatuh padamu Kyung,"_ batin Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Kyungsoo.

Dia melepas genggaman tangannya dan beranjak kekamar karena mendengar suara Sehyun, setelahnya dia keluar membawa Sehyun dan selimut serta bantal. Dia kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo, dia menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan menidurkan Sehyun lagi dalam pangkuannya. Tak lama Chanyeol ikut terlelap menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

"Eungh," Kyungsoo menggeliat sambil membuka matanya, pagi ini dia terbangun dengan berbaring disofa. Seingatnya kemarin dia tertidur sambil menyandar di bahu Chanyeol.

"C-chan?" Matanya mengedar keseluruh ruang tengah tapi tak ada. Dia berdiri melangkah kedapur berharap Chanyeol ad disana, tapi dia juga tak menemukan Chanyeol. Dia bergesa menuju kamarnya berharap Chanyeol ada disana sedang mandi.

"Chanyeol," dia kembali memanggil Chanyeol setiba dikamarnya, tapi tetap tidak ada bahkan Kyungsoo sudah memcarinya di kamar mandi. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa takut, dia menangis bersimpuh di lantai bersandar di ranjangnya. "hikss... Hiks..."

Ceklek...

Kyungsoo mendongak saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, matanya membuka lebar memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar, bahwa sosok yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang dari tadi dia cari.

"Chan?" Kyungsoo berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Chanyeol membeku karena pelukan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan entah apa yang dirasakan saat tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum dan mendaratkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hei tenanglah," Chanyeol melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan menakup pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus air matanya, "Kau kenapa hem?"

"A-aku,,,,," Kyungsoo masih menangis, "k-kupikir kau hiks pergi,,," Kyungsoo menunduk. Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Kyung, tadi aku hanya sedang memandikan Sehyun dikamarnya, aku tak ingin membangunkanmu," jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya, "Sudah baikan?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, lebih baik kau segera mandi, Sehyun sudah menunggumu," Chanyeol mendorong Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi, "Jangan lama, aku dan Sehyun sudah lapar Kyung," lanjutnya berjalan menuju pintu dengan nada merajuk. Kyungsoo terkekeh kemudian berjalan masuk kamar mandi.

Chanyeol kembali keruang tengah menuju Sehyun yang sedang bermain sekalian menunggu Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat seperti appanya," Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sudah segar dengan baju santainya. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan penampilan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Bahkan dia sudah memanggilku appa," jawab Chanyeol mencium pipi gembil Sehyun, "benarkan Sehyun-a?" tanyanya pada Sehyun, Sehyun mengangguk dan merangkulkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Appa," ucap Sehyun mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Pasti kau yang memintanya," kekeh Kyungsoo mendekat dan mencium pipi Sehyun, "Kau mau makan apa? Akan aku masakan, setelah itu kau bisa pergi kerja walau terlambat," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Terserah, apapun dengan senang hati aku memakannya, masakanmu pasti enak," Chanyeol menyentil hidung Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

Kyungsoo selesai memasak dan sekarang mereka sudah duduk dimeja makan menikmati masakan Kyungsoo. Sehyun duduk di meja bayi disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga kerja?" Chanyeol bertanya disela makannya, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin menemui Minseok eonni, Chen oppa dan Yunho oppa," jawab Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Minseok eonni kakak Baekhyun dan Chen suaminya, kalau Yunho Oppa dia kakak Sehun," lanjut Kyungsoo saat tahu Chanyeol ingin bertanya, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol bernafas lega mendengarnya, "Setelahnya aku akan bertemu Jongin dan Sehun," lanjut Kyungsoo pelan di kata terakhir.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol memekik saat mendengar nama Sehun di sebut Kyungsoo, "Demi Tuhan Kyung, kau bahkan belum menjelaskan padaku peristiwa kemarin dan kau ingin menemuinya?" Kyungsoo menunduk tak menjawab.

"Aku masih maklum kau mau menemui kakak Baekhyun dan Sehun, tapi kenapa harus Jongin dan sehun?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku kawatir dengan Baekhyun, Chan. Kau ingat kan kemarin saat kita bertemu di cafe, Baekhyun datang dengan luka ditubuhnya," Chanyeol mengangguk, "itu karena Sehun," lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengangga kaget.

"APA! Sehun yang kemarin? Suami Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, Chanyeol mendengus, "Dan sekarang kau ingin menemuinya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kau bisa menemuinya? Bahkan kemarin kau ketakutan seperti itu?" kyungsoo menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya, Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelahnya, "Aku akan menemanimu, tapi sebelumnya ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Chanyeol menegang bahu Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"K-kau t-tidak bekerja?" Kyungsoo tergagap tak percaya, Chanyeol menyentil dahi Kyungsoo, "awww, kenapa? Sakit!," Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya.

"Kau lupa aku siapa? Membolos sehari tak apa kan, aku CEO disana," jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, "sekarang ceritakan," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku bereskan ini dulu," Kyungsoo melirik meja makannya, "kau tunggu di sofa," Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan ke Sofa sambil menggendong Sehyun.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang sedang menonton tv, dia sudah selesia membersikan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Sehyun mana?" tanyanya saat melihat Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Baru aku tidurkan dikamar," Chanyeol menjawab sambil menarik Kyungsoo mendekat, "Sekarang ceritakan," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo menunduk.

"S-sehun, d-dia,,,," Kyungsoo berkata nadanya bergetar, dia menghela nafas.

"Dia orang yang kau sukai, aku benar kan?" potong Chanyeol, saat Kyungsoo tak berkata lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menangis, Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan mencium kening Kyungsoi, "Tak apa, aku disini. Lanjutkan," Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Sehun kekasihku sekaligus cinta pertamaku, kami menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun sejak aku di tahun pertama kuliah. Aku sangat mencintainya begitu juga dengannya, semua berjalan baik antara kami. Kami selalu menikmati hari-hari dengan bahagia bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin," Cerita Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menatapnya saat nama Jongin disebut, "Jongin kekasih Baekhyun," lanjutnya membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukannya kau bilang Jongin,,,,,?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dulu sebelum aku dengan Sehun, Jongin memang sempat menyukaiku tapi setelah aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, dia sudah menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang sahabat hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun dan ternyata Baekhyun juga mencintainya. Makanya mereka menjadi kekasih," jelas Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Semuanya mulai berubah saat tiba-tiba ada mahasiswi baru bernama Luhan pindahan dari Cina yang sudah kami anggap teman sendiri, karena dia sepupu Chen kekasih Minseok eonni," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, Chanyeol masih diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Hubunganku dengan Sehun mulai merenggang semua karena Luhan menyukai Sehun dan berencana merebut Sehun dariku, awalnya aku yakin Sehun tidak akan tergoda karena dia mencintaiku. Tapi,,,,hiks,," Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan air matanya, dia menangis. Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya memberi kekuatan, "Tapi aku salah, Sehun tergoda dia selingkuh dengan Luhan. Awalnya aku tak percaya saat Baekhyun dan Jongin memberitahuku, hingga akhirnya aku melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku saat mereka sedang hiks bercinta diapartemen Sehun hiksss,,, hikss,,,," lanjutnya.

"Aku melihatnya Chan, itu menyakitkan. Aku marah, kecewa dan jijik secara bersamaan, tapi aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku hanya berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku, tapi aku menulikan telingaku dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya. Setelah itu dia berusaha untuk menemui dimanapun, namun aku sama sekali tak ingin menemuinya, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Seoul meneruskan kuliahku ke Jepang bersama orang tuaku," Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Trus bagaimana Sehun bisa bersama Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengam airmatanya yang mengalir. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks,,, i-itu karenaku,,hiks,,," jawabnya lirih, dahi Chanyeol mengkerut bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Setelah kepergianku, Sehun menjadi tak terkendali. Dia selalu mabuk-mabukan dan terus menanyakan dimana aku. Puncaknya saat dia tahu bahwa yang memberitahuku mengenai dirinya dan Luhan adalah Baekhyun dan Jongin, dia begitu marah. Saat itu dia sedang mabuk berat, dengan rasa marahnya dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Baekhyun, yang kebetulan Jongin saat itu sedang ada di Busan bersama keluarganya. Baekhyun berusaha mengusir Sehun tapi malah membuat emosi Sehun meningkat, hingga hal itu terjadi," Kyungsoo menutup matanya, "Sehun memperkosa Baekhyun." lanjutnya. Chanyeol mendelik kaget mendengarnya.

"Tak ada yang tahu soal itu, Baekhyun menutupi semuanya bahkan dari Jongin. Dia merasa kotor, hingga dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Dia jadi sosok yang berbeda, bahkan saat aku menghubunginya dia tak pernah menjawabnya, mungkin waktu itu dia begitu marah padaku," Kyungsoo menunduk, "Hingga 4 bulan kemudian akhirnya semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun hamil, hal itu membuat semua orang marah termasuk Jongin yang merasa dikhianati. Mereka memaksa Baekhyun untuk menyebut siapa yang melakukan itu, tapi Baekhyun masih bungkam. Aku mengetahui itu saat Minseok eonnie dan Jongin menghubungiku. Sungguh, saat itu aku tak sanggup berfikir apapun, tapi aku seperti mempunyai firasat sendiri soal itu. Aku langsung memutuskan untuk pulang menemui Baekhyun yang mengunci dirinya diapartemen. Tidak ada yang tahu password apartemen Baekhyun kecuali aku. Dan saat aku menemukannya di dalam kamar apartemennya, ingin rasanya aku membunuh diriku sendiri melihatnya," lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, tapi dia masih terdiam menunggu lanjutan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Dia sekarat saat itu Chan, dia bunuh diri beruntung aku tepat waktu dan segera membawanya kerumah sakit. Setelah kondisi Baekhyun membaik, aku membawanya keapartemenku. Hingga akhirnya dia menceritakannya semua padaku, yang membuatku merasa bersalah padanya," Kyungsoo menyesal, "Semua marah pada Sehun, terutama Jongin. Dia bahkan menghajar Sehun hingga babak belur, Jongin bersedia menanggung dan menikahi Baekhyun karena memang dia masih mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi, orang tua Sehun melarangnya, mereka meminta Sehun untuk bertanggung jawab, karena mereka merasa itu adalah cucu mereka. Baekhyun menolaknya tapi karena itu keputusan keluarga dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Jadinya dia pasrah saat harus menikah."

"Aku tahu Jongin dan Baekhyun masih saling mencintai, tapi mereka tak bisa melawan. Akhirnya Baekhyun menikah dengan Sehun, semuanya baik-baik saja hingga Sehyun lahir. Baekhyun berusaha menjadi istri yang baik walaupun dia tahu hatinya masih mencintai Jongin, begitu juga dengan Sehun masih mencintaiku. Tapi itu tak lama, saat umur Sehyun 6 bulan Sehun berulah lagi. Dia kembali mengejarku, dengan ingin kembali denganku. Hingga tanpa sadar dia mulai berlaku kasar pada Baekhyun, hal itu membuatku memilih pergi menjauh dari Seoul Chan," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, "Aku pergi ke Jerman setelahnya, tak ada yang tahu kemana aku pergi saat itu hanya Baekhyun. Baru beberapa bulan aku memberitahu Orang tuaku. Aku selalu berpesan ke Baekhyun untuk merahasiakan ini semua, dan menghubungiku jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Aku pernah bilang kan, kalau Baekhyun menjadi alasanku kembali ke Seoul?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengangguk, "Itu benar Chan, dia menjadi alasanku kembali. Karena sebulan sebelum aku pulang Baekhyun menghubungiku dan bercerita padaku bahwa Sehun semakin menjadi. Dia tak segan melakukan kekerasan, dan seperti biasa Baekhyun hanya mampu bercerita padaku. Jadi tak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun setelah menikah kecuali aku. 2 bulan lalu aku pulang dan hanya Baekhyun yang tahu, entah aku tak tahu bagaimana Sehun kemarin bisa tahu aku disini. Maka dari itu Chan, aku benar-benar ingin menolong Baekhyun, tapi aku takut dan tak tahu harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menunduk mengakhiri ceritanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo menikmati itu, dia menyandarkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

 **MAKASIH YA *Kiss *Kiss *Kiss**

Buat yang udah sempat ninggalin jejak,,,, ***Penyemangat untuk segera menyelesaikan FF ini ***

Walaupun maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu tapi aku tetap terima kasih buat review sekaligus masukan buatku disaat lagi buntu untuk ngetik

.

Sekali lagi ini **REAL IDE SENDIRI** ^^

Jadi kalau ada kemiripan, typo atau apalah yang kurang berkenan mohon di **MAAFKAN** ya

.

Ditunggu **REVIEW** nya

.

Dan maaf mungkin untuk FF yang lain **agak tersendat** karena ideku saat ini masih kekunci sama cerita yang ini, tadinya belum bisa lanjut yang lain.

Tapi aku usahakan tetap update walaupun mungkin tidak secepat biasanya ^^

.

.

 **NESYARERA**


	5. Pengumuman pindah lapak

Haiii semuanya...

Maaf bukan up... cuma mau kasih Info kalau semua cerita FF (kecuali yang remake) bakal Aku pindah - Repost ulang di WATTY dan akan di hapus di FFN.

Kalau memang ada yang minat baca silahkan mampir ke akun wattpadku nesyarera

Makasih :D


End file.
